Ruud Lubbers
thumb|166pxRudolphus Franciscus Marie (Ruud) Lubbers (Rotterdam, 7 mei 1939) is een Nederlands econoom, voormalig ondernemer, ex-diplomaat en oud-politicus voor het CDA. Van 1982 tot 1994 was hij minister-president van Nederland. Tegenwoordig zet hij zich in als activist voor het behoud van het milieu, de terugdringing van kernwapens en een positieve benadering van allochtonen en vluchtelingen. Levensloop Lubbers werd geboren in een ondernemersgezin. Hij volgde de middelbare school bij de Jezuïeten aan het Canisiuscollege te Nijmegen en studeerde vervolgens van 1957 tot 1962 economie aan de Nederlandse Economische Hogeschool in Rotterdam; hij studeerde cum laude af. Zijn vader gaf leiding aan Hollandia, constructiewerkplaats en Machinefabriek in Krimpen aan de IJssel, waarvan hij door een management buy-out eigenaar werd. Toen Lubbers senior in 1963 plotseling stierf, namen zijn zonen Rob en Ruud de leiding van de zaak over. Ruud Lubbers was lid van de Katholieke Studentenvereniging Sanctus Laurentius en werd voorzitter van de toenmalige Unie van Katholieke Studentenverenigingen in Nederland. Hij trouwde in 1962 met Ria Hoogeweegen. Zij kregen drie kinderen: Paul, Bart en Heleen. Vanaf midden 1965 begon hij een reeks maatschappelijke functies te vervullen; eerst bij Jong Management NCW en later bij het NCW (Nederlands Christelijk Werkgeversverbond) zelf. Ook vervulde hij bestuursfuncties in de binnenvaart (moeder Van Laack was op de Rijn geboren) en bij de Katholieke Radio Omroep. Hij werkte aan de vernieuwing van de samenleving en behoorde tot de Christen-radicalen. Bij de afsplitsing van de PPR in 1968 bleef Lubbers echter de KVP trouw. Ruud Lubbers woont in Rotterdam, maar heeft ook een familiehuis in de gemeente Dalfsen. Minister Van 11 mei 1973 tot 19 december 1977 was hij minister van Economische Zaken in het Kabinet-Den Uyl. Hij moest de gevolgen opvangen van de oliecrisis en werd bekend als de minister die de mensen vroeg de gordijnen een uurtje eerder dicht te doen en van de autoloze zondag. Maar hij bracht ook de eerste Energienota uit, waarin de doelstelling van het Reactor Centrum Nederland verbreed werd tot het Energieonderzoek Centrum Nederland, dus ook energiebesparing en alternatieve energie. Lubbers kwam enkele malen in botsing met zijn premier. Dat betrof met name het minimum jeugdloon, de levering van reactorvaten aan Zuid-Afrika en de vermogensaanwasdeling. Kamerlid en Fractievoorzitter In 1977 werd Lubbers, nummer 4 op de kandidatenlijst van het CDA, plaatsvervangend fractieleider onder Willem Aantjes. Toen de laatste in 1978 in opspraak raakte wegens een verzwegen lidmaatschap van de Germaansche SS bleef Lubbers hem steunen. Na Aantjes’ aftreden volgde Lubbers hem op. In de fractie had Lubbers te kampen met acht dissidenten die keer op keer het voortbestaan van het Kabinet Van Agt-Wiegel in gevaar brachten. De fractieleider ontwikkelde het vermogen om met wollige formuleringen zijn schaapjes bijeen te houden. Als fractievoorzitter speelde Lubbers ook een belangrijke rol in de totstandkoming van het CDA in 1980. Hier ging het om de overbrugging van protestanten en katholieken op weg naar een gezamenlijke principiële grondslag. Premier Omdat Dries van Agt na de verkiezingen van 1982 plotseling zijn vertrek aankondigde kwam Lubbers in beeld als minister-president. Het regeerakkoord kwam tot stand onder leiding van Staatsraad Willem Scholten. Premier Lubber ontmoet Caspar Weinberger (1983) Premier Lubber ontmoet Caspar Weinberger (1983) Van 4 november 1982 tot 22 augustus 1994 gaf Lubbers leiding aan drie achtereenvolgende kabinetten (Lubbers I, II en III) en werd daarmee niet alleen de jongste maar ook de langstzittende minister-president in de Nederlandse geschiedenis. Zijn eerste kabinet stond in het teken van miljardenbezuinigingen. De staatsschuld was de laatste tien jaar enorm opgelopen, en een combinatie van inflatie met een stagnerende economie, de zogenaamde stagflatie, bracht de staatshuishouding in groot gevaar. Ook het bedrijfsleven had dit gezien en twee dagen na de installatie van het kabinet sloten werkgevers en werknemers, onder druk en dreiging van het kabinet in de arbeidsvoorwaarden in te grijpen, het Akkoord van Wassenaar. In ruil voor arbeidstijdverkorting accepteerde de vakbeweging dat de meeste werknemers op de “min-lijn” kwamen te zitten. Daarbij kwamen de bezuinigingen op de Rijksuitgaven, die zonder al te grote protesten van de vakverenigingen werden doorgevoerd. In het buitenland stond hij om deze bezuinigingen bekend als “Ruud shock”. Verder waren er tijdens zijn eerste kabinetsperiode veel spanningen over de plaatsing van kruisraketten. Lubbers vond de uitweg door het parlement voor te stellen de Sovjet-Unie te laten weten dat ook Nederland tot plaatsing over zou gaan als na een jaar zou blijken dat de Sovjet-Unie nog weer verder gegaan zou zijn met de plaatsing van SS20 raketten. Toen dat een jaar later het geval bleek te zijn kwam het tot een daadwerkelijke beslissing te gaan plaatsen. Inmiddels was het 0-0 akkoord tussen de NAVO en de Sovjet-Unie al dichtbij. Daardoor kwam het uiteindelijk niet tot plaatsing. De verkiezingscampagne van 1986, die het CDA voerde onder de leuze “Laat Lubbers zijn karwei afmaken”, werd een groot succes voor de partij. Dit ging grotendeels ten koste van coalitiepartner VVD, hetgeen de verhoudingen niet ten goede kwam. Lubbers II (1986-1989) vulde zijn sociaal-economisch program aan met het eerste nationaal milieu- en natuurbeleidsplan. Dit was een integraal beleidsplan in lijn met “duurzame ontwikkeling”, dat inmiddels als politieke doelstelling zijn plaats had gevonden in “Our Common Future”, een VN-rapport tot stand gekomen onder voorzitterschap van Gro Harlem Brundtland. Dit N.M.P. leidde overigens wel tot een kabinetscrisis. De VVD stapte uit de coalitie. Zo kwam het tot Lubbers III, een coalitie tussen CDA en PvdA. Dit kabinet werd vooral bekend door de veranderingen in de sociale zekerheid; met name de ziektewet en de wet op de arbeidsongeschiktheid. Het was de beleidsreactie op het gezegde “Nederland is ziek”, waarmee Lubbers deze problematiek agendeerde. Lubbers is te kenschetsen als een bekwaam manager die de conflicten binnen zijn kabinet altijd wist te beheersen. Hij loste veel problemen op door alle punten bij elkaar te vegen en als finaal bod aan te bieden aan zijn coalitieleden. Deze konden meestal niets anders dan akkoord gaan. Lubbers had al ruim voor de verkiezingen 1994 aangekondigd na 12 jaar uit de politiek te willen treden. Hij nam dan ook niet meer deel aan de verkiezingen in mei 1994. Hij faalde echter in de voorbereiding van zijn opvolging bij het CDA en de partij verloor 20 zetels in het parlement. Zo kwam het na 12 jaar tot een coalitie waar het CDA geen deel meer van uitmaakte. Hoogleraar Na zijn premierschap was Lubbers vanaf voorjaar 1995 tot eind 2000 voor twee dagen per week hoogleraar Globalisering aan de Universiteit van Tilburg en visiting professor aan de John F. Kennedy School of Government, Harvard University, in Cambridge (USA), waar hij jaarlijks een maand college gaf. Internationaal was hij onder meer vicevoorzitter van de Independent World Commission on the Oceans en voorzitter van het World Wildlife Fund. Daarnaast stond hij met Maurice Strong en Michail Gorbatsjov aan de voet van het Earth Charter initiatief. Nationaal was hij onder meer voorzitter van de Nederlandse Organisatie voor toegepast-natuurwetenschappelijk onderzoek, van de Adviesraad Internationale Vraagstukken en van Clingendael. In 1995 werd hij benoemd tot minister van Staat. VN Hoge Commissaris voor de Vluchtelingen Eind 2000 werd Lubbers door de Secretaris-Generaal van de Verenigde Naties, Kofi Annan, gevraagd per 01-01-2001 Sadako Ogata op te volgen als Hoge Commissaris voor de Vluchtelingen van de Verenigde Naties (UNHCR). In deze functie zette hij zich in voor de bescherming en opvang van de naar schatting 21 miljoen vluchtelingen en ontheemden in meer dan 120 landen. Hij gaf leiding aan de ruim vijfduizend medewerkers van de VN-organisatie die wereldwijd voor de UNHCR werkzaam zijn. Tijdens de periode dat hij Hoge Commissaris voor de Vluchtelingen was, werden er veel vluchtelingen gerepatrieerd. Hij introduceerde de 4R-programma's (Repatriation, Rehabilitation, Reconstruction and Reintegration). Ook zorgde hij ervoor dat er ruimte ontstond voor de bescherming van mensen die weliswaar niet uit hun land vluchtten maar 'ontheemd' zijn om dezelfde redenen als vluchtelingen. Tijdens Lubbers periode bij de UNHCR daalde het aantal vluchtelingen wereldwijd met bijna 22% van 21,8 miljoen in 2001 tot bijna 17,1 miljoen begin 2004. Voor Nederland stond hem een ruimhartig asielbeleid voor ogen en sprak hij kritisch over de uitvoering van de Vreemdelingenwet. Zijn verdienste is verder dat sinds zijn aantreden de jarenlange kritiek op de UNHCR van voor die tijd verstomde. Ook slaagde hij er in de financiële toestand van de UNHCR te stabiliseren en de financiële middelen voor de opvang van vluchtelingen aanzienlijk te verruimen. In mei 2004 kwam Lubbers in opspraak door een klacht van VN-medewerkster Cynthia Brzak waarin zij beweerde slachtoffer te zijn van ongewenste intimiteiten tijdens een formele vergadering in december 2003. Deze klacht werd door het United Nations Office of Internal Oversight Services, het VN-onderzoeksbureau voor dergelijke klachten, onderzocht. Ondanks de ontlastende verklaringen van de bij de vergadering aanwezige getuigen, werd de klacht door het OIOS gegrond verklaard. Daarnaast werd Ruud Lubbers door het OIOS verweten, oneigelijke druk te hebben willen uitoefenen op het OIOS, om de uitkomst van het onderzoek te beïnvloeden. Het rapport lekte uit naar de media. 1. Eind mei 2004 gaf Lubbers opening van zaken aan het personeel van de UNHCR. Daarin ontkende hij met klem zich aan de beweerde gedraging te hebben schuldig gemaakt. Op 2 juni 2004 zond de OIOS haar voorlopige bevindingen naar Secretaris-Generaal Kofi Annan, die daarop krachtens de VN-procedures Lubbers om zijn weerwoord vroeg. Inmiddels was in overleg met de Nederlandse regering en met instemming van Secretaris-Generaal Kofi Annan aan de Nederlandse Minister van Staat Max van der Stoel gevraagd een analyse van het OIOS-rapport te maken. Deze analyse kritiseerde het rapport in de meest krachtige bewoordingen als "in strijd met fundamentele rechtsbeginselen en bewijsbaar toegankelijk voor de media, zelfs nog vóór het OIOS-rapport uitkwam".*[ Ook de daarop door Kofi Annan geraadpleegde Stephen Schwebel, een Amerikaanse rechter en eertijds voorzitter van het Internationaal Gerechtshof kwam tot de conclusie dat de klacht tegen Lubbers ongefundeerd was en dat er derhalve geen ruimte was voor enige reprimande. Secretaris-Generaal Kofi Annan volgde dat advies op, maar uitte wel procedurele kritiek op Lubbers. Daarmee leek deze pijnlijke zaak tegen Lubbers gesloten In februari 2005 werd de zaak opnieuw opgerakeld toen de Britse krant The Independent het interne OIOS-rapport kreeg toegespeeld en details daarvan publiceerde5. Volgens het artikel in The Independent zouden beschuldigingen van ongewenste intimiteiten door vier verschillende vrouwen aan het adres van Lubbers zijn onderzocht. In feite bleek er echter slechts één klacht, namelijk die van bovengenoemde Cynthia Brzak, welke klacht inmiddels als niet houdbaar door S.G. Kofi Annan was afgedaan. Ook nu weer ontstond opschudding in de buitenlandse en Nederlandse pers. Desondanks ondernam het secretariaat van de VN geen verdere actie. Ook voor de door "Oil for Food" geplaagde Kofi Annan was dat kennelijk geen prioriteit. Daarom besloot Lubbers op 20 februari 2005 af te treden. In zijn ontslagbrief stelde hij dat hij hiermee geen schuld bekende, maar slachtoffer was geworden van zwartmakerij. Hij stapte op "in het belang van de organisatie". Kofi Annan verklaarde nogmaals dat Lubbers aan niets schuldig was bevonden. De Nederlandse minister-president Balkenende noemde het vertrek van Lubbers in een officiële verklaring "wrang" omdat de klacht immers als niet houdbaar was afgedaan. Het personeel (de staf) van UNHCR maakte in de meest krachtige bewoordingen zijn ontstemming duidelijk omdat het niet begreep waarom hun Hoge Commissaris moest vertrekken terwijl hij aan niets schuldig bevonden was. Tijdens een afscheidsbijeenkomst voor Lubbers als Hoge Commissaris voor de Vluchtelingen ontving hij onder een staande ovatie van het personeel uit handen van de plaatsvervangend Hoge Commissaris Chamberlin de eerste jaarlijkse UNHCR Achievement Award voor uitzonderlijke verdiensten voor de UNHCR en de vluchtelingen in de wereld. “You humble us and you inspire us, as you've inspired many, many refugees throughout the world. We hope to show you our gratitude because you leave a very deep mark in the lives of so many people”, aldus Chamberlin. Terug in Nederland Eredoctoraten * Lubbers ontving onder meer een ere-doctoraat aan de George-Town University (V.S.). * Lubbers ontving een eredoctoraat aan universiteit "Trás-os-Montes e Alto Douro" te Vila Real (Portugal) * In mei 2004 ontving hij tevens een eredoctoraat aan de Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen. ] Onderscheidingen In 2004 werd aan Lubbers de Van Oldenbarneveltpenning toegekend, de hoogste onderscheiding van de stad Rotterdam. Duurzaamheid Na terugkomst in Nederland richtte Ruud Lubbers zich op “duurzaamheid”. Sinds 1 juni 2005 is Lubbers voorzitter van de Raad van Toezicht van het Energieonderzoek Centrum Nederland (ECN). Hij volgde Jan Terlouw op. Daarnaast zette hij zijn werk voor het Handvest van de Aarde voort, waarvan in Nederland NCDO de vertegenwoordiger is. Op het Lowlandsfestival in 2005 hield hij samen met Wubbo Ockels onder de naam Lowlands University een toespraak over het behoud van de aarde. In mei 2006 volgden verspreid over het land nog enkele lezingen voor jongeren betreffende het Handvest van de Aarde (Earth Charter). In dit mondiale Earth Charter Initiatief, waarvoor in Nederland NCDO aanspreekpunt is, vervult Lubbers een leidende rol. Ruud Lubbers is voorzitter en mede-initiatiefnemer van de Round Table of Worldconnectors for People and the Planet. Samen met andere Worldconnectors, onder wie schrijfster en moslima Naema Tahir en antropologe Halleh Ghorashi spreekt hij zich publiekelijk uit voor een positieve benadering van migratie. De Bezige Bij publiceerde zijn Hartenkreet 'De Vrees Voorbij' in 2007. In Stalemate bepleit Ruud Lubbers het non-proliferatie verdrag opnieuw te bevestigen en nucleaire wapens te verminderen en geleidelijk uit te bannen. In hetzelfde artikel bepleit hij een supranationale status van het IAEA. In 2008 leidde hij de Worldconnectors en publiceerde tezamen met Carolina Lo Galbo "De Vrees Voorbij". Stichting voor Vluchteling Studenten UAF Lubbers profileerde zich door aan te dringen op een andere manier van omgaan met allochtonen in Nederland. Participatie is naar Lubbers' mening meer dan integratie de voornaamste uitdaging. Volgens Lubbers is dat veel meer een verantwoordelijkheid van de samenleving dan van de regering. Op 1 juli 2006 werd Ruud Lubbers voorzitter van het bestuur van de Stichting voor Vluchteling Studenten UAF. Tijdens zijn eerste openbare optreden in die hoedanigheid op 23 september in De Rode Hoed in Amsterdam gaf hij aan dat hij van mening is dat het Nederlandse asielbeleid te "verkrampt" is. Hij wees er op dat Nederland behoefte heeft aan kenniswerkers, en vroeg in dat verband aandacht voor het talent dat naar zijn mening onder vluchtelingen is te vinden. Informateur Na de val van het kabinet-Balkenende II werd Lubbers op 1 juli 2006 door koningin Beatrix benoemd tot informateur om de mogelijkheden te onderzoeken voor een doorstart van een CDA-VVD coalitie. Dit kabinet zou in afwachting van de verkiezingen in november 2006 voornamelijk de begroting voor 2007 en het dekkingsplan moeten indienen en verdedigen, alsmede het reeds ingediende wetsvoorstel "werken aan winst" (verlaging vennootschapsbelasting). Binnen een week rondde Lubbers zijn werkzaamheden af en op 7 juli 2006 startte het kabinet-Balkenende video's mT8LudLSq9o aY3JvvTZzuc category:Personen